


spaces between us (keep getting deeper)

by Imagine_Demons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I cried writing this, Oh My God, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Spoilers for 3x15, What Was I Thinking?, im so sorry, let's cry together, please yell at me for this, they're soulmates oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Demons/pseuds/Imagine_Demons
Summary: The aftermath after the AVALANCE break-up scene with sadness, confessions, and angst from your good ole' Imagine_Demons.





	spaces between us (keep getting deeper)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM HEARTBROKEN AND HAD TO FIX THIS SOOO YOU'RE WELCOME AND PLEASE HAVE FUN CRYING

For the first time in forever, Sara Lance finds herself waking up alone. Instead of the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist or a head on her chest, she finds herself alone in a cold and empty bed.

 

 _“I’m not gonna do this…I won’t.”_ Sara remembers the words like a painful memory. _“I’m sorry.”_

 

“God…” Sara mumbles distraughtly, sitting up in her bed. “What have I done…what have I done?”

 

“Captain Lance, you seem distressed.” Gideon chimes on, “I believe contacting Ava Sharpe would---“

 

“Don’t.” Sara cuts off the AI, “Just don’t.”

 

“Why not, Captain?” Gideon asks curiously, “Ms. Sharpe always calms you down…”

 

“Because----“ Sara pauses, thinking about her words, “We---goddammit, Gideon, just turn off!”

 

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon’s voice is somber as she turns off, leaving Sara alone in her own tears and guilt.

 

“I’m sorry, Aves…I’m so sorry.” Sara lets the tears fly free as she places her head in Ava’s pillow, “God…”

 

* * *

 

Ava Sharpe sat at her desk at the Time Bureau, eyes red and hair down. Today, she had lost the life of her life, Sara Lance. No, Sara wasn’t dead, but she was now an “ex-girlfriend” and Ava was heartbroken.

 

“Director Sharpe?” Rip Hunter walked into her office, “I got a new---oh.” Rip stopped in the doorway, seeing Ava's vulnerable state, "Good lord, what happened to you?"

 

 

“Sara.” was all Ava said, “she…she told me she didn’t deserve me...and---“ Ava let out a sob, “she broke it off with me.”

 

“My goodness, that’s terrible.” Rip shook his head, “can’t say I’m surprised though…”

 

“What?” Ava’s eyes slightly widened at the sentence, “what do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is that Sara has a mentality of an immature child…” Rip crossed his arms, “She falls, kisses, and then dumps. And she doesn’t think she’s good enough.” Rip looked at Ava, “only a child does that.”

 

“But she’s good enough for me.” Ava reveals, a slight crack in her voice, “I---there’s something special…”

 

“I know.” Rip says, placing a hand on Ava’s shoulder, “I'm gonna help you out, Director Sharpe."

 

* * *

 

Sara sat in her room, brushing her fingers over Ava’s note she had left. It had been a week since they broke up and it wasn’t getting any easier, but when Sara discovered a note Ava left her, it just made it 10 times harder.

 

“This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance…” Sara repeated the note for the 5th time today.

 

Sara had found it under where Ava slept and just looking at the words made her realize that she did indeed had feelings for Ava Sharpe and had made a mistake that she now regretted.

 

As Sara placed the note down, a bright light suddenly blinded her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the brightness to fade and when it did, she saw the woman that she was hopelessly and deeply in love with.

 

Ava Sharpe, with her hair up and eyes full of anger.

 

“Captain Lance, you sure do have a funny way of breaking people’s hearts.” Ava stated bitterly.

 

“Aves---“

 

“Don’t “Aves” me, you broke my heart.” Ava cut her off, “and I do not appreciate that, Captain Lance.”

 

“Look, Ava…” Sara stood up from her bed and walked over to Ava, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Really?” Ava scoffed in disbelief, throwing her hands up in the air. “All you’re gonna say is sorry?"

 

 “Well, what do you want me to say?” Sara questioned, her voice getting louder.

 

“I want you to say that you deserve to be happy and that you deserve me!” Ava shouted, her face dangerously close to Sara’s, “because you do…” the last part came out as a whisper, “you do, Sara.”

 

“Ava, I---“ Sara’s voice cracked. “I don’t deserve you…”

 

“Look at me, Sara.” Ava cupped her cheek, “you do…and god forbid if you say you don’t again, I will kill you myself.”

 

Ava caressed Sara’s cheek with her thumb, “You do…and you better believe it, because I do.”

 

“Why do you even try with me, Ava?” Sara began to sob. “I’m broken…I’m fucked up…”

 

“Because, when you love someone, you never give up on them.” Ava paused, “and I love you.”

 

“You love me?” Sara looked into Ava’s eyes, tears freely falling onto Ava’s Time Bureau suit.

 

“Of course I do.” Ava’s eyes welled up with tears. “From the day I met you, I felt something, Sara.”

 

“Ava…” Sara paused as Ava placed her hand on Sara’s heart, “what…what are you doing?”

 

“Do you feel me?” Ava asked. “Do you feel my hand on your heart, Sara?” Instantly, memories started flooding Sara’s head of her and Ava.

 

_“Maybe it’s that poly-blend pantsuit that’s got her so grumpy."_

 

_“It’s like you said, “You needed me.”_

 

 _“I mean…you always look good, I’m just uh…”_

 

_“You know what, this is pointless!”_

 

_“I don’t you to be normal.”_

 

_“You must of worked up quite an appetite last night.”_

 

_“Come back to me…”_

 

_“I can’t do this…I won’t.”_

 

As the memories ended, Sara looked up at Ava, smiling through the tears. “I do…and you make me so happy, Ava…” Sara admitted, “I---I think I’m in love with you too.”

 

“I feel the same way, Sara.” Ava leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sara’s gently. Sara kissed back, ignoring the flow of tears coming down her face. Ava broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Sara’s, “Be mine forever, please.”

 

“I have been yours since the day we met.” Sara admitted softly, “and I love you too.”

 

“You do?” Ava asked.

 

"I do, and I always will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The memory scene between Sara and Ava is based off of LOST, and at the end, the characters remember, so I put it in there to make ya'll cry. To get the real emotions, go on Youtube and search "LOST" Soundtrack- - Life & Death by Michael Giacchino
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and didn't cry so much like I did.


End file.
